jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World Evolution
'''Jurassic World: Evolution 'is an upcoming park-building video game developed by Frontier Developments and expected for release on consoles and personal computers on June 12th, 2018. Summary "''Jurassic World: Evolution evolves players’ relationship with Jurassic World, placing them in control of operations on the legendary island of Isla Nublar and the surrounding islands of the Muertes Archipelago. Players will build their own Jurassic World as they bioengineer new dinosaur breeds and construct attractions, containment, and research facilities. Every choice leads to a different path and spectacular challenges arise when ‘life finds a way." Characters Below is a list of characters confirmed to be in the game so far: * Ian Malcolm, voiced by Jeff Goldblumhttp://ew.com/movies/2018/03/13/jurassic-world-evolution-jeff-goldblum-exclusive/ * Cabot Finch - Public relations and crisis management * Kajal Dua - Science division * Isaac Clement - Entertainment division * George Lambert - Security division Dinosaurs Dinosaur List Below is a list of 26 out of 40-45 dinosaurs confirmed to be in the game so far: *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Apatosaurus'' *''Archaeornithomimus'' (exclusive) *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Camarasaurus'' *''Ceratosaurus'' *''Chasmosaurus'' *''Crichtonsaurus'' (exclusive) *''Deinonychus'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Edmontosaurus'' *''Gallimimus'' *''Indominus rex'' *''Kentrosaurus'' *''Majungasaurus'' (exclusive) *''Metriacanthosaurus'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Spinosaurus '' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Struthiomimus'' *''Styracosaurus'' (exclusive) *''Suchomimus'' (exclusive) *''Triceratops'' *''Tyrannosaurus'' *''Velociraptor'' Behavior Status *Roaming *Habitat *Social *Food *Water *Health Diseases *Common Cold *Hookworm Dig sites *Bahariya Formation *Bessekty Formation *Candeleros Formation *Cedar Mountain Formation *Chenini Formation *Cleveland Lloyd Dinosaur Quarry *Cloverly Formation *Dinosaur National Monument *Dinosaur Park Formation *Egg Mountain *Frenchman Formation *Garden Park *Hell Creek Formation *Horseshoe Canyon Formation *Iren Dabasu Formation *Isle of Wight *Kirtland Formation *Lance Formation *Laramie Formation *Lourinha Formation *Lower Lufeng Series *Maevarano Formation *Mackunda Formation *Morrison Formation *Nemegt Formation *Oxford Clay Formation *Peay Sandstone Member *Scollard Formation *Tegama Beds *Tendaguru Formation *Yuliangze Formation *Ziliujing Formation Buildings There are three different structures featured in JW:E such as Operations, Visitors and Enclosures Below is a list of buildings and attractions confirmed to be in the game so far: *Gyrosphere Valley *Hammond Creation Lab *Innovation Center *Helipad *Monorail Station *Expedition Centre *Security Centre *ACU Centre *Fast-Food *Ranger Station *Research Centre *Viewing Platform *Emergency Shelters *Hotel *Traders *Bowling Alley *Fossil Zone *The Bar *Restaurant *Clothes Shop *Storm Defense Station *Power Station Gallery Screenshot-11.jpg|''T. rex'' based on Roberta roaring on jeep c090d24a16554e75a7924c9c3f119d5e.jpeg|''T. rex'' chasing worker after it breaks out jurassic world evolution.png|''T. rex'' breaking out 20914354_1465513453537551_9190031007825814016_n.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'', Apatosaurus, Triceratops and Stegosaurus in the Gyrosphere valley near the Main Street teaserpic-40749.jpg|Parasaurs grazing just outside of the T. rex paddock jurassic-1503259157744_270h.jpg|Baby T. rex eye in egg Jurassic-world-evolution-330x220.jpg|''T. rex'' in its' paddock E1D5A236-CE7B-4A4C-841C-A42F641E2F33.jpeg|Sauropods in the sunset 83E7FA1F-4A76-4203-9208-6243117FF817.png|Brachiosaurs, Stegosaurs, Triceratops and Parasaurs moving through the Gyrosphere valley. 22196388_1961462387427871_8017236361981380737_n.jpg|Raptor 22196380_1961462494094527_1712046677901557425_n.jpg 22279899_1961462484094528_1300423233254983021_n.jpg|''Ankylosaurus'' wondering around 22221485_1961462477427862_3378383955855483040_n.jpg 22228494_1961462400761203_2336217346020570119_n.jpg|''T. rex'' vs Triceratops 22279488 1961462340761209 4439424194606009085 n.jpg 22282015 1961462327427877 2321761060385185909 n.jpg Jurassic world evolution fx17-3-1024x576.jpg Jurassic world evolution fx17-4-1024x576.jpg Jurassic world evolution fx17-6-1024x576.jpg Jurassic world evolution fx17-5-1024x576.jpg New-jurassic-world-evolution-game-screenshots--gameplay-footage-unveiled-7.jpg JW-Evolution-In-Game-Rex.png JWE-G1-1024x576.jpg JWE-G4-1024x576.jpg jurassic_world_evolution_fx17-8-1024x576.jpg jurassic_world_evolution_fx17-2-1024x576.jpg Screenshot 2017-10-07 at 10.35.56 PM.png|Digsite screen Screenshot 2017-10-07 at 11.38.28 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-23 at 11.24.30 AM.png|''Deinonychus'' Screenshot 2017-12-23 at 11.24.25 AM.png|''Ceratosaurus'' wandering Screenshot 2017-12-23 at 11.24.11 AM.png|Edmontosaur herd Screenshot 2018-01-27 at 12.03.45 AM.png Screenshot 2018-01-27 at 12.03.40 AM.png Screenshot 2018-01-27 at 12.03.52 AM.png Screenshot 2018-01-27 at 12.07.42 AM.png Screenshot 2018-01-27 at 12.07.47 AM.png Screenshot 2018-02-09 at 3.40.07 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-09 at 3.40.04 PM.png 79393E89-4D5A-479E-BF53-68C5636BD381.jpeg Screenshot 2018-02-16 at 2.53.01 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-16 at 2.52.41 PM.png Jurassic-World-Evolution-Brachiosaurus.jpg Screenshot 2018-02-17 at 12.02.28 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-17 at 12.05.11 PM.png Screenshot 2018-02-23 at 11.17.24 AM.png|''Chasmosaurus'' herd Screenshot 2018-02-23 at 11.17.27 AM.png Screenshot 2018-02-23 at 11.17.16 AM.png Screenshot 2018-02-23 at 11.17.20 AM.png Screenshot 2018-03-02 at 12.27.22 PM.png|''Gallimimus'' flock Screenshot 2018-03-02 at 12.27.26 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-02 at 12.27.18 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-02 at 12.27.14 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-13 at 6.36.23 AM.png Screenshot 2018-03-13 at 6.36.22 AM.png Screenshot 2018-03-13 at 6.36.20 AM.png Screenshot 2018-03-13 at 6.36.14 AM.png Screenshot 2018-03-16-14-02-04.png Screenshot 2018-03-16-14-04-17.png Screenshot 2018-03-16-14-05-56.png Screenshot 2018-03-23 at 2.48.29 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-23 at 2.48.27 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-23 at 2.48.15 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-23 at 2.48.11 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-09 at 2.44.08 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-09 at 2.44.03 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-09 at 2.43.41 PM.png JWE_Screenshot_5.jpg JWE_Screenshot_11.jpg JWE_Screenshot_6.jpg JWE Screenshot 9.jpg|''Struthiomimus'' 41C00458-A6FE-4EB4-BFF2-8F8B550BB0FC.png|''Styracosaurus'', Gallimimus and Crichtonsaurus 915286F6-6E3C-4128-BB6A-35D38A93C9CF.png|''Kentrosaurus'' ADEB74A2-886A-443A-94A9-2DF7554D9DA5.png|''Pachycephalosaurus'' E98753AE-F64E-43B1-9CE3-CD5272B6A8F0.png|''Deinonychus'' and Metriacanthosaurus A18D7C86-9377-4BCA-8F99-16650157F396.png|''Spinosaurus'' tyrannosaurus-rex.png velociraptor_JWE.png pachycephalosaurus_JWE.png 468479C7-1A88-4243-A780-7CF7699790A5.jpeg|''Archaeornithomimus'' 38435F12-D9D2-4842-8C35-5ABF3BF1E887.jpeg|''Crichtonsaurus'' 59E250E1-35B5-4663-BC37-2311C1AB9626.jpeg|''Majungasaurus'' 2B5759A5-5D0B-4115-B98A-B4D921777278.jpeg|''Styracosaurus'' 85C28C88-AE35-42CD-BF01-1625A2DEE276.jpeg|''Suchomimus'' Screenshot 2018-03-29 at 5.42.48 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-29 at 5.42.25 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-29 at 5.38.59 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-29 at 5.39.33 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-29 at 5.39.53 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-29 at 5.38.30 PM.png JWE Screenshot 4.jpg JWE Screenshot 2.jpg JWE Screenshot 1.jpg JWE Screenshot 3.jpg JWE Screenshot 8.jpg JWE Screenshot 7.jpg JWE Screenshot 12.jpg JWE Screenshot 10.jpg Screenshot 2018-03-30 at 10.01.09 AM.png Screenshot 2018-03-30 at 10.01.20 AM.png Screenshot 2018-03-30 at 10.01.23 AM.png Screenshot 2018-03-30 at 4.05.02 PM.png Screenshot 2018-03-30 at 4.05.15 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.35.20 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.34.43 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.34.34 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.34.32 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.34.29 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.34.28 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.34.26 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.34.24 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.34.22 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.34.20 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.34.18 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.34.16 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.34.14 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.34.04 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.34.02 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.33.53 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.33.49 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.33.46 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.33.43 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.33.42 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.33.40 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.33.39 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.33.37 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.33.35 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.33.32 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.33.27 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-01 at 10.33.23 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-06 at 2.48.26 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-06 at 2.48.22 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-06 at 2.49.23 PM.png Trivia *Many of the dinosaurs in the game appear to be based on their film portrayals: **''Tyrannosaurus'' is based on Roberta. **''Velociraptor'' is based on Delta from the [[Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack|Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack]]. **''Triceratops'', Stegosaurus and Ankylosaurus are based on their Jurassic World versions. **''Parasaurolophus'' and Pachycephalosaurus are based on their The Lost World versions. **''Gallimimus'', Brachiosaurus and Apatosaurus are based on their Fallen Kingdom versions. **''Spinosaurus'' and Ceratosaurus are based on their Jurassic Park III ''versions. **''Suchomimus, Metriacanthosaurus and Edmontosaurus are based off their Islanublar.jurassicworld.com versions. References External Links Official Facebook Category:Video Games Category:Simulation video game